


Quarantine

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sex Pollen, bad tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supercat spin on a well-worn smutfic trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

Kara’s fingertips brushed the glass.  She peered at the flower on the other side, its thick stem that curved to the left, and then to the right as it neared the top, reminding her of nothing so much as the curve of a woman’s hip.  A single large bloom hung at the top, lurid pink, the curly edges of its petals tipped with white, and cradled in long, thin tendrils of green.  “Seriously?” she asked Alex.  “ _ That _ has to be quarantined?  It’s so pretty!”

Alex sighed.  “Exobotany 101, Kara.  You can’t just introduce an alien plant into an ecosystem.  We quarantined everything we found on that crashed pod.”    


“Where was the crash?”

“Down by Playa del Cielo.”

Kara frowned.  “That’s near Cat’s beach house.”

“Yeah, well, don’t worry,” Alex reassured her.  “I think we got in there before it had a chance to do any damage.”  She hit the switch near the window and the glass clouded over, obscuring the plant, to Kara’s dismay.  Alex ignored the brief pout that crossed her sister’s face.  “But that one’s a real doozy.  I got a little of the pollen on me during the extraction and, uh…”  She trailed off, suddenly looking uncomfortable.  “We can’t just have this stuff blowing all over the place.”

Kara’s brow furrowed.  “Are you okay?” she asked, her voice edged with alarm.

Alex dismissed her with a wave.  “Yeah, I’m fine, I was just really… uncomfortable for about twenty four hours.”    


Kara shook her finger at the plant, now shrouded behind the frosted glass.  “Bad plant,” she scolded it, and they strode together down the hall toward the situation room, Kara’s cape swooshing noisily behind her.

“You coming to dinner at Hank’s tonight?”  Alex inquired as they walked.

Kara shook her head.  “No, I’m supposed to have a date with Cat tonight.  Dinner on the deck of the beach house.”

Kara pretended not to notice the little cloud that passed over Alex’s face. She still didn’t approve of Cat.  “Sounds nice,” she answered noncommittally.

“Yeah,” Kara replied without much enthusiasm.

  
  


***

 

Cat and Kara had been dating for about three months.  It was nothing whatsoever like what Kara was expecting.  Cat Grant exuded confidence, and Kara had assumed that she would be as aggressive sexually as she was in every other arena.  After all, she’d been pretty sassy about asking her out. She’d had Kara make dinner reservations, and then explained to her that the reservation was for their date.

The mutual attraction that they’d both been trying to back-burner for almost two years was finally being allowed a breath of air, a ray of sunlight.  It should have been blossoming so fast that Kara had to prune it back.  But no.  Kara had expected that their large age difference would give rise to some struggles and some places where their perspectives wouldn’t mesh.  But she hadn’t expected that Cat, being from a different generation entirely, would have some pretty gigantic hangups about sex.    


Their first kisses had been full of passion.  They’d kiss deeply and then stop, look into each other’s eyes, and then kiss some more.  They’d run their fingers through each other’s golden hair and murmur each other’s names as they stood on the terrace of Cat’s penthouse.  They were some of the most romantic kisses Kara had ever had in her life.  She’d wanted them for so long.  Cat’s cool, light perfume smelled heavenly and her skin was soft and her lips were tender and Kara could get such gorgeous little sighs out of her by running her tongue gently over them.

But the fact was, Cat had simply never had a lesbian relationship in her life.  She’d certainly thought about it, but after her disastrous marriage, she threw herself into work, and that was her excuse for not really trying again, for restricting her involvements to dalliances with arm candy that she’d change up every few months.  Kara had never thought of herself as a lesbian or even really bisexual, but it seemed like more than half the women her own age had at least fooled around drunk at a party with another girl when they were in college, and it wasn’t a big deal.  Her generation’s flexibility about that stuff was foreign to Cat, and it was becoming a bit of a problem.  Kara supposed that the Lexapro didn't help Cat’s drive much, either.  She'd been told that anti-depressants sometimes dampened a person's desires a little.  


The first time Cat had asked her to spend the night, they lay kissing in her bed.  After a long while of this, Kara realized that if someone was going to move things along, it was going to have to be her.  She began gently unbuttoning Cat’s blouse, relishing the moment, pausing carefully with each button to make sure it was welcome.  Cat had seemed blissful.  Kara had kissed along the lace edge of her bra, and listened to more of those sweet sighs.  She was so slow, so careful, presuming nothing.  Kara’s heart had been soaring, looking at Cat, slender, strong, delicate, as she pulled the blouse off of her.    


And then… nothing.

Some more kissing, some gentle stroking, Cat whispering, “I’m sorry, darling, can we stop here tonight?”

Kara was patient.  She could wait.  They fell asleep together, shirtless, Kara curled around Cat.  She’d never dreamed she’d have to be the one telling Cat that everything was okay.

They would try again.

Cat tried getting a bit liquored up before hand.  Kara watched her have a bourbon, and then another.  And then another.  And then another.

And then they were in Cat’s bed, and kissing, and taking off each other’s tops.  And then Cat was asleep.  Kara learned that Cat drooled on her pillow when she slept.

Kara was a ray of sunshine and she would not be kept out by Cat’s crippling anxiety.  Damnit.

Cat bought weed.  Kara didn’t ask where she got it.  She didn’t want to know.  She let Cat smoke it.  And then Cat relaxed.  Kara saw her eyelids droop a little, and picked her up, swept her off to the bedroom.  They did a little better that time.  They managed to get all of their clothes off.  Kara thrilled at the feel of Cat’s skin against hers.  “Cat,” she whispered, trying not to sound like she was pleading too much, “I want to make love to you.”

Cat stiffened, but nodded.  Kara spent a long time lingering in a kiss before kissing down the front of Cat’s body, softly dragging her wet tongue down over her collarbone, her nipples, pausing to make sure she was still okay.  Down her stomach, her hip bones.  Cat was making encouraging noises.  Kara could smell Cat’s perfume intensifying, could smell her arousal.  Finally, finally, she was going to taste her.

She felt Cat’s fingers twine themselves into her hair, which she took for encouragement.  She kissed the insides of her thighs, starting close to the knee, one, and then the other, one and then the other, working her way up as she crossed each time, one and then the other.  Cat began shifting and sighing, and Kara could hear her pulse, growing more strange and irregular the further she moved up Cat’s silky thighs.  She stopped when she reached their juncture, and looked to her for permission.  Cat seemed ill-at-ease, but she nodded.  Kara gently pushed the petals of her sex open, and dipped her tongue in, softly, carefully.  She heard Cat sigh a little.  Kara tried a few different kisses, different pressures, different touches, looking for the one that would make Cat dissolve and lose herself.    


After ten or fifteen minutes, Cat gave a frustrated sigh, tapped her on the shoulder, and said, “This isn’t working.”  She then promptly untangled herself from Kara and turned onto her side, facing away from her, in a fetal position.  Kara curled herself around Cat, and they both began grumpily apologizing to each other, for reasons they couldn’t quite explain.    


“I’m sorry, I just pushed you too fast,” Kara was saying.

Cat sighed irritably.  “It’s just been too long.  I don’t know how to relax.”

Kara didn’t understand.  “But didn’t it feel good?”

“Yes,” Cat grumbled, “of course it felt good.”

“Well, can’t you just focus on that?”

“Apparently not.”

And then, after a long silence:

“Cat,” she whispered against her bare shoulder, “you’re beautiful, don’t you know that?”

“Of course I know that.”

Kara wasn’t so sure.

“Cat, I want you so much, don’t you want me too?”

“Of course I do, Kara.  That’s not the problem.” 

Kara was frustrated.  “Then what  _ is _ the problem?”

“It’s just the pressure.  It’s too important,” Cat admitted in a small, miserable voice. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll… I’ll stop pushing so much.  I…”  Kara struggled not to well up.  “I didn’t want you to feel pressured, Cat.  I just… I love you, I want to make love to you.”

Cat sighed.  “No, it’s not the pressure from you.  It’s my own pressure.  I’m too wound up.  What if it goes wrong?  What if I don’t enjoy it and I’m in this thing where I’m quite sure I’m in love with you but don’t want sex?  What if I make love to you and it’s not good?”  She waved a hand around as if half-heartedly swatting flies.  “Too many what-ifs.  I can’t let go.  I can’t relax.  Believe me, I’ve been trying.  But the trying in itself becomes a problem, and...”

Kara stroked her shoulder, trying to soothe her.  She didn’t understand, really, but she knew Cat sometimes tied herself in knots.   _ We must be the only lesbian couple to have lesbian bed death without having actually had sex to begin with, _ she thought bitterly.  So she’d temporarily given up, contenting herself with kisses and hand-holding while she tried to puzzle out another way.

 

*****

 

She was flying over to the beach house tonight.  The air was mild, the sea spray tasted fresh in the back of her throat, and as she sped along over the foamy coastline, the freedom of it shook off some of her sullen mood.  She still loved Cat, loved her wit, loved being able to just sit and look at her in her casual moments, barefoot and windswept and somehow still elegant.  That was all that mattered, she doggedly reminded herself.

She felt a text alert.  She checked her phone.  It was Cat:

_ I hope you’re on your way, darling, I’m so very anxious to see you. _

Well, Kara thought.  That was a bit romantic.  She put a bit more gut into her flight, felt the wind tugging her hair free of some of its pins, smiling to herself.  No pouting, she thought, it was going to be a good evening regardless.  She texted back a little heart emoji and continued on her way.

Another text alert came about five minutes later.  Cat again.

_ I’m feeling very hot, for some reason.  I’ve taken off most of my clothes.  I really hope you get here soon.  I really, really, really need you, Kara. _

Kara frowned.  That was weird.  It sounded like Cat but ...also kind of didn’t.  She texted back:  _  I’m coming, Cat. _

She saw the lights of the beach house twinkling up the shore.  She was there in a heartbeat.  She touched down on the wooden deck that faced the water, and walked through the sliding door, which was sitting open.  “Cat?” she called.

“In here, darling!”  Cat’s voice drifted back from the sitting room in the front of the house.  She sounded… odd.  Breathy.    


Kara followed the sound of her voice.  “Are you OK?” she called as she walked through the maze of wide-open rooms.

“I’m fine, darling, but… hurry over here, won’t you?”

Kara wandered into the sitting room and found Cat, in nothing but a silky red slip, sprawled out on the large, comfortable leather couch.  About a dozen Kryptonese curses ran through Kara’s mind.  “Uh… wow,” was all she could manage.

Cat’s hand rested behind her head, one leg dangled over the edge of the couch, and her nipples were visibly hard through the thin silk of the slip.  The other hand toyed with the hem of the slip, brushing occasionally over her thighs.  She looked at Kara through droopy eyes and, biting her lip, observed, “Kara, you are wearing far too many clothes.”

Kara was confused.  This was a total one-eighty.  Not that she was complaining exactly.  She just hadn’t been mentally prepared for this as a possibility.  “I, um.  Just, Cat… are you… are you okay?  Are you… drunk or something?”

“Sober as a judge,” Cat replied, “just tired of waiting.  Tired of making you wait.  Kara, you’ve been so patient, such a good girlfriend, and I really…”  She lifted the slip a little, showing a few more inches of thigh.  “...really want to show you how much I appreciate you.”

Kara bit her own lip.  She was starting to sweat, looking at Cat lying there like that, all of that delicious goodness hidden only by that little bit of silk.  Her eyes lit on a flower in a pot by the couch.  She was feeling overwhelmed with desire, suddenly wanting to oblige Cat’s every whim, but she recognized that flower.  It looked exactly like the one at the DEO.  “Cat?” she asked, through a shaky breath.  “Where did that flower come from?”

Cat waved a dismissive hand.  “Sprouted up the garden, I liked it, brought it inside.”  She was gazing hungrily at Kara.  “But we can worry about that later.  Come here, Kara.  I want you.”

Kara wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off, but something in her brain said she really ought to let Alex know about that flower.  “OK OK, Cat, but… I think that plant is dangerous, I’m just going to put it outside, ok?”  She ran over, grabbed it off the table, marched to the front door, and placed it out on the porch.    


It’s smell was strong, thick, heady.  Some heavy perfume that matched its lurid color.  She knew that she was probably in for the same 24 hours of whatever Alex had been through.  She tried not to worry about it.  She worried that Cat had been affected.  She quickly snapped a picture of it and texted Alex:

_ I’m at the beach house.  Cat said she found this in her garden.  You guys need to come get it.  I’m going to stay with her to make sure she’s alright. _

She went back inside, shut the door behind her.  The ocean breezes were breathing through the screens of all the open windows and Kara was glad for them, they way they caressed her suddenly flushed cheeks.  She came closer to Cat, doffing the cardigan she was wearing.  She was feeling a bit warm.  But then, she supposed, who wouldn’t, with Cat Grant in sexy lingerie, offering herself to them.

Cat was looking at her hungrily, and her hand started moving over her body, rumpling the silk.  “Kara, I can’t wait anymore…” she sighed.

Kara knelt down next to her.  “Cat,” she said gently, trying to retain some sense of self control, “are you sure?  I just…”   Her eyes caught on the well at the base of Cat’s throat, the throbbing vein in her neck, traveled down to where a tiny sliver of dusty pink nipple peeked out over the lace of the slip.  She nearly swooned.  “... I just want to be sure that you really want this.  It’s a pretty dramatic change from when you...”

But she trailed off, because even as she said it, she realized that one of her hands had settled on Cat’s knee and was absently massaging it. 

Cat moaned.  “Kara….”

Kara trailed her fingertips up Cat’s bare thigh, and then back down.  Cat arched her back and moaned again.  Kara was feeling a little dizzy.  “Cat, you didn’t take ecstasy or something, did you?”    


Cat shook her head.  “No, darling.  It just feels so good when you touch me like that.”

So Kara did it again.  She watched goosebumps raise on Cat’s thighs and listened to her moan again.  It was more than she could take.  She began running her fingers all over Cat’s skin, watching her writhe with pleasure, listening to her moaning.  She became engrossed in the rhythm of it; up from the knee, over the thigh, up the stomach.  Moan.  Over the ribs, up to cup the breast, ever so gently, tease the nipple with her thumb.  Cat sighing her name.  Back down, between the breasts, down the belly, down the inside of her thigh.  Cat’s voice a scratchy whisper, begging for more.

She forgot that Alex was ostensibly coming for that plant.  She forgot that this was strange.  She became caught up in playing Cat’s body like a finely tuned instrument, touching her and delighting in the sounds she made.  Kara felt hot, so hot, hyper aware of the breezes on her skin, the little beads of sweat standing up on Cat’s forehead.    


And when Cat whispered, “Darling, I’m so wet… Please….”  Kara didn’t have it in her to refuse.  She pushed the slip up past Cat’s hips and saw, even in the low light, that she was glistening with arousal.  She dipped a couple of fingers into the soft, pink flesh, and it was like sinking into some exquisite dessert.  Cat groaned.  Kara whimpered.

“Oh God, Cat,” she whispered. She pulled her fingers out and tasted them.  They tasted like sex, like sweet, hot, dirty sex and Kara couldn’t stop licking them.  Cat was staring, transfixed, at the sight of her doing that.  She slipped her fingers in again, relishing the moaning, and then pulled them out, tasting Cat on them.    


She bent down, feeling endlessly grateful for the way Cat was spread out before her now, and began kissing her thighs.  “I want you, Cat,” she sighed, the longing becoming suddenly, nearly unbearable.

“I know,” Cat panted.  “I want you too, darling.  Please.  Do everything to me, everything you ever wanted. I’m ready for you.”

Kara pushed Cat’s thighs apart.  “Are you sure you’re not still afraid?” she asked, but she wasn’t sure she could even resist the urge to taste her if Cat said yes.

“I am,” Cat sighed, but her hips were rolling, her sex reaching out for the touch of Kara’s mouth.  “I  _ am _ afraid, but I want you so much that it doesn’t matter anymore.  I need you.  Please,” she pleaded again.

Before the breath had left Cat’s mouth, Kara was spreading her open, running her tongue from her entrance to her clit in a long, slow stroke that made Cat groan loudly.  She looked up at Cat’s face, her mouth hanging slack.  “Was that good?”

“Yes!” Cat cried.  “Don’t stop!  Please!”  

Three months of frustration boiled over and Kara did as she was asked.  She licked, and sucked, and stroked, and probed inside with the tip of her tongue, hungrily, savoring every moment, every groan of pleasure, every “oh GOD YES!”  All she wanted was Cat’s taste all over her mouth, her face, her hands.

“Tell me you’re not afraid,” Kara begged in between her furious kissing.

Cat was grinding against Kara’s mouth, groaning, “I’m not afraid!  Oh God, Kara, I just want you!”

Kara dug in, sucked softly at her clit, flicked her tongue over it once.  “Swear to me?” she asked.

“I swear,” Cat panted.  “Stop asking and just fuck me!”

Kara felt herself get wet at that.  She burrowed her face in, closed her lips around Cat’s clit and sucked desperately.  She slid her fingers inside and found her so soft, so soaked, so giving.  And she did as she was asked.  She fucked her.  With Cat’s clit caught gently between her teeth, tormenting it with her tongue, she fucked her.  She buried her fingers in and thrust, again, again, again, until she was burning too.    


Cat came, clutching Kara’s head, arching her back and pushing herself against Kara’s mouth and fingers.  But Kara didn’t stop.  And a moment later, Cat came again.    


Kara was dizzy, consumed with need and lust.  She was dripping wet and needed to feel Cat’s skin against hers.  She tore off her clothes, pulled Cat out of her slip, and laid herself on top of her prone body on the couch.  They kissed deeply, Cat licking the taste of herself off of Kara’s lips, Kara grinding herself against Cat’s thigh, relishing the feel of her skin, the feel of their soft breasts crushed together.  “Cat,” she sighed, “Cat, you feel so good….”

Cat moved in response to her, pushing her thigh up into Kara’s urgent thrusting.  “Good girl,” she whispered.  “Good girl, take what you want… That’s it…”

And she came in Cat’s arms, with Cat’s name on her lips, and Cat sighed happily and stroked her hair.

Things became a bit murky after that.

Kara lost track of how many times they had sex.  She remembered Cat lying on her back in her California king bed, she remembered riding Cat’s mouth to a particularly hot climax.  She remembered Cat fingering her in the hot tub.  She remembered some particularly high pitched moans when she spread Cat’s legs open, hooked her own thighs around hers, and ground their wet, hungry cunts together.    


She remembered doing that more than once.    


She remembered, “I love you, Kara, I’m so sorry I made you wait this long…”    


She remembered Cat passing out from exhaustion, and having to stroke herself off several times while she gave her a chance to rest. 

She remembered Cat waking, and immediately pinning her down and eating her pussy as though it was her last meal.  It seemed like that went on for a while and that she had several orgasms.  It was hard to remember.

She remembered having a thought that this was more than just frustration finally being released.  That it seemed strangely intense.  She remembered deciding she didn’t care.    


And then she, even she, needed to sleep.

When she woke, her head finally felt clear again, she looked out the window and saw the sun going down.  That wasn’t right, was it?  It had already been dark when she got here, hadn’t it?

She remembered lifting Cat up onto the kitchen counter and fingering her there, with the sun streaming through the kitchen windows.    


Sun?

She remembered dimly being aware, as she and Cat were grinding against each other in the bed, of hearing sets of boots crunching around in the garden.  Mutterings of voices, one of them being Alex’s.  She remembered deciding she didn't care, but now she was mortified.  She remembered hearing Alex whispering, “Yeah I guess that one by the door is the only one.”

And then Vasquez’s voice: “Shouldn't we sweep the inside of the house?”

And Alex replying, “Trust me, I'm pretty sure we don't want to go in there right now.  We’ll come back tomorrow.”

She sat up sharply and looked around in alarm.  The place was a bit of a wreck.  Chairs overturned.  Blankets, sheets, pillows in weird places.  The water cooler appeared to have been almost entirely drained.  She was starving.  Ravenous, in fact.    


She stumbled out into the living room.  Cat was on the couch, watching the Real Housewives of Wherever, looking a little glassy-eyed.  She was holding an ice pack against her crotch.    


“Oh no!” Kara cried, running over to her side.  “Did I break it?”

Cat pursed her mouth a little.  “No.  But it's going to need a little recovery time.”

Kara kissed her cheek.  “It wasn't so bad, was it?”

Cat yawned, and leaned to the side, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.  “It was okay,” she said, smirking.

“Okay??” Kara squeaked.

Cat chuckled.  “Alright, alright.  It was better than okay.”  She gave Kara a peck on the side of her neck.

“What changed your mind?” Kara wondered as she watched a real housewife flip a table.

Cat shrugged.

“Are we going to do it again?”

Cat shrugged.  But Kara saw the mischief tugging at the corners of her mouth.

A little chirp sounded from somewhere in the room.    


“Find your damn phone,” Cat complained.  “It's been making that little chirpy sound for the last hour.”

Kara fished it from under a pile of blankets.    


Twelve messages from Alex.

“Kara, you need to put that plant on the-” 

Delete.

“Kara, pick up your damn phone.  Be careful not to breathe any of the-”

Delete.    


“Kara, if you or Cat have touched that plant, you need to-”

Delete.

“Okay you're not picking up so I'm guessing you've probably already been affected.  Vasquez and I will try and get the plant out of there without disturbing you two.”

Pause.  Quizzical frown.  Delete.

“Jesus Kara, I expected Cat to have a filthy mouth but I had no idea about  _ you _ !  Like, really, pirates would blush at some of the shit I just heard coming out of you.  Call me when you come out of it.”

Mortified blushing.  Delete.

“Kara, seriously, it’s getting really late.  Aren’t you snapped out of it yet?  If you don’t call me in the next two hours, I’m showing up at that beach house with a hazmat truck.  Call me.”

Kara checked the date on her phone and only then put together that they’d been having sex almost nonstop for the last day or so. She flushed, then dialed her sister.

“Jesus, finally,” Alex answered the phone.

“Why didn’t you tell me what this plant did?” Kara demanded.

“Come on,” Alex answered grumpily, “like I would want to tell you that it made me ridiculously horny for like, an entire day?”  She paused, snickering a little. “Besides, I guess the odds were in your favor that it happened to turn up when you and Cat were together.”

Kara sighed.  It had worked out for the best, she supposed.  She wasn’t sure how to explain to Cat what had happened.  She seemed a little exhausted and not unhappy, but definitely a bit shellshocked.  Understandably.  Even Kara’s superhero endurance had been tested and there was a bit of her brain that felt like it was going to be temporarily shorted out for a bit.    


Then the next logical question occurred to her.

“So, um… I mean, who did you– er, what did you do? When you were...affected?”

There was a long pause.  “Don’t kill me.”

“What did you do, Alex?”

“No, I mean it, you have to promise not to kill me.”

“Alex?”

“Well, the thing is, I uh… I sort of ran into your aunt....”

The gulls at the other end of the beach heard Kara’s screaming.    


Kara’s mobile phone went crashing through the screen of the open front window.

Cat barely looked up. “Alright, apparently I’ll be ordering the pizzas.”  She retrieved her phone from between the couch cushions and dialed Nino’s while Kara stood there shaking.  Cat looked her over.  “Hi, I need … a large plain pie, a white pie with prosciutto… what do you mean you don’t have prosciutto?  OK, fine, spinach and tomato, then.  And a Hawaiian.  And a small personal margherita, don’t be stingy with the basil.  And a diet coke.  Yes.  Thank you.”


End file.
